More In Common Than You Think
by hanzi-pops
Summary: draco has some bad news, and harry has to put up with him. when you may ask? welll read to find out!


hayy my 1st fic so dnt be too harsh! enojoy and please r&r

* * *

I remember the day we were told; I don't think I've ever felt so betrayed in my entire life.

I was sitting in Dumbledore's office, I had been summoned in the middle of potions, Snape had given me what I suppose was the most pitiful look he could muster. He knew something I didn't.

Apparently we were waiting for something or someone. There was a rapid, frustrated knock on the door, and in stepped golden boy.

"What's ferret face doing here?" Harry questioned

"Well, I called a meeting for all three of us" the headmaster answered seemingly unfazed.

" Can we get on with it then than having to spend extra time with scar-head and run into lunch" I stated, I was get very frustrated, I had the patience of an ant.

Albus smiled sadly and spoke softly the words that would possibly make my life a living hell,

"As you are so keen let's cut to the chase, your parents, well more your father, are disowning you."

"That's not funny; now tell me what's really going on and what this had to do with potter!" I screeched he had to be joking right?

"Now Mr. Malfoy, please calm down, and no I am not joking. Narcissica has apparently finally seen sense and told Lucius that you are not, his, or her son. And in fact she stole you from a muggle orphanage just after you were born." Albus finished and looked towards me.

"Fuck."

And it all went black.

I could hear Potter's annoying voice. God I could not cope with that imbecile right now. I was hormonal, annoyed and I had just been told my parents, weren't my parents. Oh shit!

"Sir, this is brilliant news for Malfoy or whatever his new name is but what's this got to do with me?" Potter questioned.

Jeez don't think about anyone else for one-minute potter, man, he needs a good hex.

"My boy, it has everything to do with you! Can you not see? It has brought you together! You have so much in common; I can see you getting on quite well, especially since you will be staying with each other this summer!"

My nails were scratching the floor "what are you talking about? You crazy old man!!!!! I can't stay with golden boy, are you insane?"

"Why yes I possible am" the old man started, if looks could kill he would be as dead as Helga Huffelpuff. "But the arrangements have been made, Sirius has agreed and thinks it would be good for you to, let us say, liase with each other, then maybe there wouldn't be so many fights between our 6th years"

I couldn't stop thinking that the world had finally gone mad, or that this whole day had been a dream. In a matter of 15 minutes I had learned that I was parentless, homeless (did they really think I would stay the whole summer with Sirius Black no one could prove to me that he was innocent. No one. And the ultimate prize Scar-Head! Oh joy! Not.)

This was all too much for me to process – I'm not a woman! – And I certainly can't handle my emotions. As I rushed out the door I managed to glimpse what was potter's jaw on the floor and that damn twinkle in Dumbledore's eye! Argh that eye haunted me!

I slammed the door took a deep breath and ran. Well I am a Slytherin!

On my way I bumped into potter's cronies, nearly knocking the mud-blood clean off her feet. Shame I missed. I could hear the insult being thrown at me by weasel bee, but I just couldn't be bothered to think right at that very second.Then I was almost near to the safest place I knew, the common room, but I was yet to be crawled over by that irritating pug- faced whore in the form of pansy Parkinson, seriously why do people think I like her, or go out with her? She's annoying and not to mention ugly!

" Draco… where have you been I missed you! ooo your sweating, you know I find it very sexy when you sweat, maybe you would like to join me for a walk?"

If I wanted to put that into an understandable language it meant would you please have sex with me? I have been waiting for ages! I would be suitable for your 1st time! Yes, the Slytherin sex god is in fact a virgin!

But I didn't care, I just pushed past her and ran as fast as was possible when your going through a common room, up the boys staircase and flopped down onto my bed.

I had a lot to think about.


End file.
